Um Ato de Pirataria
by CaH-chan
Summary: Em uma época distante, poderia uma jovem mulher, vítima de um ato de pirataria, salvar um homem de uma vida que ele nunca quis, mas sempre fora obrigado a viver?
1. Minha Antiga Promessa

_**Um Ato de Pirataria**_

**_Por CaH-chan_**

_**Capitulo I – Minha antiga promessa**_

Era uma época antiga, repleta de lutas entre samurais e guerras comercias, principalmente na antiga capital japonesa, o próximo local marcado para o ataque do Shikon, o navio pirata mais temido dos sete mares, pela sua fama de cruel. A tripulação era perversa e normalmente, quase não deixavam sobreviventes. Exceto por uma pessoa... InuYasha. Ele era irmão do capitão do navio, Sesshoumaru, porém, nunca sentira prazer em matar ou roubar. Mas como a vida o havia ensinado, era matar ou morrer. A única razão para ser pirata era a insistência de seu irmão em dizer que esse era o sonho de seu pai.

Em seu próximo ataque, na capital do império japonês, eles planejavam um ataque silencioso,sem que houvesse muitas vítimas,já que pretendiam levar uma carga preciosa daquele lugar,pois se conseguissem o que queriam talvez não precisassem nunca mais de roubar, assim pensava InuYasha.

A tripulação era toda formada por homens (e youkais) competentes... quando queriam. Jakotsu, o cozinheiro do navio, fazia com que todos trabalhassem bastante na esperança de que esquecessem do jantar, pois ele não era o que se pode chamar de um bom cozinheiro. Outro motivo era a queda que ele tinha por InuYasha, o que mantinha o hannyou o mais longe possível dali. Miroku, Keinthi, Seiki, os marinheiros, faziam de tudo para que o navio alcançassem velocidade máxima e os roubos os mais proveitosos possíveis. E é claro, Sesshoumaru, o capitão, e InuYasha seu irmão. Kikyou, namorada de InuYasha, sempre viajava com eles, pois tinha medo de que InuYasha a traísse, mesmo sabendo que ele lhe era fiel.

Neste momento, o Shikon encontrava-se ancorado em uma cidade sombria e obscura, que provavelmente colocaria medo em qualquer pessoa normal que entrasse ali, mas obviamente, nenhum dos marinheiros daquele navio pirata era normal.Os habitantes da pequena cidade eram estranhos, além do alto numero de mortes que ali havia, a população vivia bêbada e ali havia prostitutas em cada esquina, coisa que não passava despercebida por Miroku.

-E então, Sesshoumaru, pretendes comemorar hoje a noite vitória sobre o império chinês que tivemos ontem? – perguntou InuYasha.

-Não. Pretendo partir amanhã para a capital japonesa. Tenho planos lá, muito preciosos.

-Sei disso, já conversamos antes. Pretende deixar sobreviventes no Japão?

-Na verdade, irmãozinho, não pretendo fazer vítimas, só quero uma coisa de lá.

-Vai me dizer o que quer? – perguntou o hannyou após um constrangedor silêncio. Mas ele não lhe respondeu. Apenas saiu andando em direção ao resto da tripulação. – Sesshoumaru! Não me deixe aqui falando sozinho!! – gritou InuYasha, mas o irmão já não lhe ouvia mais.

-Partiremos amanhã ao nascer do sol! Não quero atrasos!Tenho negócios importantes para tratar no Japão, portanto, sejam pontuais. A não ser que prefiram não acordar mais! – InuYasha ouviu o irmão anunciar ao aproximar-se da tripulação.

Ao amanhecer Sesshoumaru já estava com toda a tripulação reunida e prontos para partir, a viagem não seria longa, pois a cidade ficava a 2 dias da capital. Kikyou estava na proa do navio junto de Sesshoumaru.

- Você acha que conseguiremos? - questiona Kikyou

- Não tenho dúvidas. – Respondeu o capitão - Mandarei InuYasha para o serviço.

- Não descansarei enquanto não tiver o que quero.

-Eu também não, KiKyou, eu também não...

-Hei, vocês, desçam daí!!!!!!!- grita InuYasha, que estava soltando uma das cordas que amarravam o navio ao porto.

Ao descerem já encontram tudo proto para zarpar, apenas esperavam pela ordem do capitão, este logo a deu e foram em direção a capital do Japão.

Os dias passaram rapidamente e a tripulação logo desembarcava no porto japonês, o plano seria o seguinte, Inuyasha e seu "amigo Miroku" iriam para a mansão do governador pegar a carga tão preciosa, para os dois não seria difícil, pois era abes em entrar nos locais sem serem percebidos.

A capital do império japonês era uma cidade calma, com um comércio instável. O imperador Higurashi fazia de tudo para que o império melhorasse a cada segundo. Sua neta, Kagome Higurashi, era uma adolescente de seus 17 anos. Seu corpo bem modelado tinha perfeita harmonia com seus olhos tão profundos e azuis como as mais puras águas do oceano e seus cabelos negros eram como o céu em uma noite estrelada. A doçura de seu ser era contagiante, de modo que os habitantes daquele lugar estavam sempre sorrindo, assim como a garota.

- Kagome!!!!!!!!!Onde você está? - sua mãe gritava a sua procura.

- No meu quarto, mamãe!!! Precisa de ajuda em alguma coisa?!?! – ela gritava de volta.

- Já é noite minha filha......deve dormir,amanhã o Houjo vem aqui e tenho certeza que você quer ficar bela para ele, estou certa?

- Sim. Já vou deitar-me. Boa noite!

-"Hum Houjo, tá ele é bonito e tal..mas muito esnobe, porque o vovô escolheu ele como meu futuro marido?" - ela pensava enquanto sua mãe saia do quarto sorridente.

Kagome era uma princesa e teria que aceitar o fato. Porém, não gostava disso. Não gostava de não poder sair do castelo se não estivesse com uma capa e cercada de empregados. Não gostava de ser seguida a onde quer que fosse. Não gostava de que as pessoas a vissem como um membro tão influente na realeza, já que ocorreram muitos erros no governo passado de sua família. Gostaria de ser livre... Levar uma vida comum... Longe das regras e das decisões... Longe dos problemas.. Queria apenas ser feliz... Tinha esse direito... O direito de querer viver...

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll

**Segurei a minha respiração quando essa vida começou a cobrar os impostos**

I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds

**Me escondi atrás do sorriso quando esse plano perfeito foi descoberto**

But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to

**Mas ah, Deus, sinto que fui enganada**

Lost all faith in the things I have achieved

**Perdi toda a fé nas coisas que eu alcancei**

And I

**E eu**

I've woken now to find myself

**Eu acordei agora para me achar**

In the shadows of all I have created

**Nas sombras de tudo o que eu criei**

I'm longing to be lost in you

**Eu desejo me perder em você**

(away from this place I have made)

**Longe desse lugar que eu criei**

Won't you take me away from me

**Você não vai me levar para longe de mim?**

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins

**Rastejando por esse mundo como a doença corre por suas veias**

I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed

**Olho pra dentro de mim mesma, mas meu coração foi mudado**

I can't go on like this

**Não posso continuar assim**

I loathe all I've become

**Eu detesto tudo o que eu me tornei**

I've woken now to find myself

**Eu acordei agora para me achar**

In the shadows of all I have created

**Nas sombras de tudo o que eu criei**

I'm longing to be lost in you

**Eu desejo me perder em você**

(away from this place I have made)

**Longe desse lugar que eu criei**

Won't you take me away from me

**Você não vai me levar para longe de mim?**

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more

**Em um mundo que está morrendo, eu procure por algo mais**

I have grown so weary of this lie I live

**Eu cresci tão cansada dessa mentira que eu vivo**

I've woken now to find myself

**Eu acordei agora para me achar**

In the shadows of all I have created

**Nas sombras de tudo o que eu criei**

I'm longing to be lost in you

**Eu desejo me perder em você**

(away from this place I have made)

**Longe desse lugar que eu criei**

Won't you take me away from me

**Você não vai me levar para longe de mim?**

Kagome havia perdido o pai no meio de tantas guerras, mas sua mãe cuidou muito bem dela e de seu irmão Souta que agora estava com seus 14 anos. Kagome não queria saber desta coisa de governar o império, mas seu avô já estava velho e precisaria de um substituto e este seria Houjo, que era um belo rapaz, muito inteligente, mas muito ligado em coisas materiais, porém amava Kagome e ela sabia disso. Mas ela não gostava da idéia de casar-se com ele, apesar de saber que era a coisa certa a fazer. Foi com esse pensamento que ela acabou adormecendo.

- Tá,tá maninho eu já entendi tudo,não precisa mais repetir.-falava Inuyasha-"feh, que saco! Esse Sesshoumaru, não sei porque ele não vai já que é tão importante......hum, fazer o que é meu irmão, tenho que agüentá-lo"- Inuyasha saia com Miroku do porto, em direção a mansão do governador.

10 minutos depois...

- O cara, pra que tanta raiva? É só mais um trabalho.

- Ora, Miroku você sabe que não gosto de fazer isso e nem sei porque você também faz......

- Você sabe que não tenho para onde ir, eu não tenho mais família e só tenho você.

- Tá,tá......vamos acabar com isso, talvez assim nós possamos sair desta vida, sei que meu pai queria assim, mas não agüento mais, quero viver em paz com a Kikyou.

-Hum, não acho que deva ficar com aquela mulher.

- Não fala assim dela, é minha namorada, mais respeito.

-Tudo bem, mas mesmo assim não gosto dela e olha que amo todas as mulheres bonitas e não posso negar que ela é uma mulher bonita...hei Inuyasha até onde você já foi com ela?

- Ora seu........pare com essas tolices e anda mais rápido, o Sesshoumaru vai mandar uma carroça para nós depois que pegarmos a carga, vamos logo a casa fica logo à frente......- enquanto conversavam acabaram por chegar numa mansão que ficava perto do porto. Ela possuía um jardim imenso e cheio de flores e fontes, com altas arvores fazendo sombra por ali.

Kagome levantou radiante naquela manhã de sábado. O sol brilhava no alto do céu quando ela abriu as cortinas, deixando com que a luz do sol entrasse e iluminasse todo o aposento.Era um quarto grande, com uma cama de casal encostada na parede, uma mesa onde ela pudesse resolver seus problemas e estudar, com um poltrona de couro rosa e um guarda-roupa consideravelmente grande. As paredes brancas com cortinas rosas nas janelas, davam ao local um ar aconchegante, que era completado pelo tapete localizado no centro do cômodo. Kagome trocou sua camisola por um vestido comprido, com a saia rodada (daqueles que se usavam antigamente) lilas e com traços em prata, mas é claro que com a ajuda de Kaede, sua dama de companhia, que sempre a ajudava a colocar o espartilho. Terminou de arrumar-se colocando o colar que havia sido de sua avó em seu pescoço. Lembrava-se bem do dia em que seu avô havia lhe dado.

FLASH BACK

Kagome tinha apenas 10 anos naquela época, mas mesmo assim, seu avô procurou-a naquela tarde nublada.Ela estava sentada sob a sombra de uma grande arvore no jardim de seu castelo, observando o movimento das nuvens no céu.

- Kagome, querida, podemos conversar? – perguntou o imperador Higurashi, sentando-se ao lado da neta.

-Claro vovô. Sobre o que quer conversar? – questionou a pequena criança, deitando-se e apoiando a cabeça no colo do avô.

-Tenho uma coisa para você.

-O que?!?! – perguntou a Kagome, com os olhos azuis brilhando.

-Tenho um presente para você – ele entregou a neta uma caixinha. Esta a abriu rapidamente. Lá dentro havia um colar. Em uma corrente fina de prata, com alguns detalhes em brilhantes, estava pendurada, dentro de uma circunferência, uma bola que parecia ser de vidro. Aos olhos de Kagome, ela emanava uma luz linda, além de transmitir-lhe paz. Ficou fascinada com aquilo. Nunca havia visto nada igual.

-Obrigada, vovô!! É maravilhoso!! – falou a garota sorridente. Entregando o colar ao avô, dando as costas para ele e levantando a negra cortina de cabelos, para que ele pudesse colocar o colar em seu pescoço.

- Isto não é apenas um simples colar Kagome. Vire-se para mim. – falou o sábio imperador, sem colocar o colar no pescoço da neta. – Isto é o símbolo de todo o nosso reino. Uma relíquia de família. Pertenceu a sua avó, e depois a sua mãe, e agora pertence a você e daqui a um tempo pertencerá a sua filha. Este colar deve estar sempre no pescoço do membro mais jovem da família, assim que ele tiver capacidade de guardar o colar.

-... – diante do silencio da neta, prosseguiu.

-E **_nunca, nunca, nunca_** o dê a ninguém! Mesmo que seja apenas por uma fração de segundo.

-Certo vovô. Eu prometo que tomarei cuidado.

-Você precisará de muito mais do que cuidado para protegê-lo, minha querida.

-Eu farei de tudo vovô, eu prometo!

-Conto com isso Kagome. Agora vá já para dentro tomar banho, a ceia está quase pronta.

-Certo – falou a menina obediente, dando um beijo na bochecha do avô e saindo correndo para dentro do castelo, com o colar no pescoço.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Kagome desceu as escadas e tomou café rapidamente, saindo em seguida para um passeio pelo jardim, acompanhada de Kaede.

Do lado de fora deste palácio, estava um humano e um hannyou, observando o local atentamente, tentando de perceber o melhor local para entrarem, pois haviam alguns guardas no portão.

Entraram sem chamar a atenção de ninguém, foram andando rapidamente pelo jardim para que ninguém percebesse a presença dos dois ali, logo, já estavam perto da casa.

-Hei, Miroku,vamos subir uma das árvores. Precisamos entrar em um dos cômodos.

-Tá, você acha que ela ainda está dormindo?

- Tenho quase cer....ah!- ele que estava andando sem olhar para frente acaba tombando com alguém.

-Aí, quem são vocês?- Kagome perguntava tranqüilamente –

- Somos apenas mais dois dos empregados do rei Higurashi. - falou hannyou de olhos dourados.

-Nunca os vi antes... São novos? – perguntou Kagome. Kaede apenas olhava de sua patroa para os novos empregados, sem pronunciar palavra alguma.

-Sim! Pode me chamar de Miroku. Ele é InuYasha - foi a vez de Miroku responder, tomando as delicadas mãos da dama de olhos azuis entre as suas.

- Não sabia que o vovô havia contratado mais gente.... Mais isso não é problema meu... – Kagome "pensou alto", levemente envergonhada pelo gesto do rapaz. Viu o tal InuYasha puxar Miroku, de modo que ele fosse obrigado a soltar-lhe as mãos.

-Oh perdão! Você deve ser vossa alteza Kagome Higurashi!! – falou Miroku, se apressando em fazer uma reverencia e cutucando Inuyasha, que já o havia soltado, para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

-Não precisam curvar-se.... Levantem-se! O rei é meu avô e não eu. – Kagome falava tranqüilamente, com um sorriso calmo enfeitando a bela face. Os dois marinheiros ficaram fascinados com a beleza e a gentileza daquele ser. Seria realmente uma pena fazê-la algum mal... Mas seria bem pior para eles se não o fizessem.

-Não posso seqüestrá-la. Não vou conseguir. – murmurou InuYasha discretamente no ouvido de Miroku.

-Será difícil, mas acho que podemos compensar tratando-a bem.... – murmurou ele.

-E deixando-a longe de você... – completou o hannyou.

-O QUE?! – indagou Miroku, falando mais alto, esquecido da presença das damas ali.

-O que o que?? – Kagome perguntou curiosa.

-Nada não... – falou o hannyou, tentando manter a calma e não matar Miroku. – Bem, somos novos na cidade... Será que poderiam mostrá-la melhor para nós dois?

-Sinto muito, mas não posso sair. Meu noivo chegará daqui a uma hora para me ver...

-Não se preocupe senhorita. Voltaremos antes disso. – Mentiu Miroku. Ele não gostava de faltar com a verdade, principalmente para uma dama tão respeitável como Kagome, mas seria o único jeito.

-O que você acha Kaede?

-Seria adorável, desde que cheguem antes do Senhor Houjo.

-Certo. Podem esperar um segundo? Vou chamar Rin, minha irmã.

-Senhorita Kagome, Rin saiu com sua May. Creio que ambas foram dar uma volta.

-Sendo assim podemos procurá-las pela cidade.

-Certo senhorita Higurashi. Podemos ir? - falou o rapaz de olhos azuis, oferecendo o braço. Porem antes que Kagome pudesse aceitá-lo, InuYasha empurrou o companheiro... Tinha medo de que a "mão boba" do companheiro pudesse estragar a missão. Então tomou-lhe o lugar, oferecendo o braço a Kagome.

Saíram em direção ao portão e eles logo avistaram uma carruagem a espera deles. "Está fácil de mais..." pensava o hannyou. Mas foi só por um segundo, pois apareceram dois homens correndo em direção a eles. Um deles, tinha o cabelo comprido e o usava preso em uma fita de couro. Usava o uniforme real. O outro, aparentava ter 18 anos, usava roupas alinhadas. Devia ser o noivo de Kagome. Quando inuYasha percebeu que Kagome soltava seu braço do dele, fazendo menção de ir até o noivo, jogou Kagome dentro da carruagem e esperou seu companheiro sentar-se, mas antes que o hannyou pudesse sentar-se, a carruagem começou a andar e ele sentiu um peso sobre seus joelhos fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse deitado no banco, com o peso agora sobre as suas costas. A queda fez com que Miroku chegasse mais para perto de Kagome, o que permitia que a sua mão boba entrasse em ação. Como conseqüência, Kagome gritou e deu-lhe um tapa na cara, alertando o guarda costas, que começou a correr mais rápido, fazendo com que um pequeno furacão se formasse. Ele aproveitou a velocidade e deu um de seus grandes saltos, parando em frente à carruagem, que estava em movimento, fazendo os cavalos relincharem e pararem.

O guarda aproveitou-se da situação em que se encontravam as pessoas na carruagem para pegar Kagome no colo e tirá-la de lá. No segundo em que alcançou o chão com Kagome no colo, viu um hannyou de pe, a sua frente.

-Mas como pode? Você estava... – o guarda costas tentava entender.

-Obrigada, Kouga. – agradeceu Kagome ao guarda costas, enquanto ele a colocava no chão.

-Falou bem, seu lobo fedido, eu ESTAVA lá...Mas você tem algo que eu quero e não sairei daqui sem ela.

-Só passando pelo meu cadáver. – Falou o youkai chamado Kouga, vendo Kagome correr e abraçar o noivo. Sentiu uma pontada no coração. Amava Kagome e a protegeria. Mesmo sabendo que ela era prometida à outro.

-Se é assim que você quer... – falou InuYasha, partindo para cima do adversário, com uma série de golpes certeiros. Enquanto ele lutava, viu de relance a carruagem parada e Kagome ajudando sua dama de companhia a descer, enquanto Miroku alisava o rosto, que agora possuía uma outra marca vermelha. "Esse Miroku não presta mesmo!" pensou InuYasha, enquanto se preparava para aplicar o golpe final em seu adversário. Sacou a Tessaiga e esperou que as duas energias se chocassem. Ele deu pulo e desferiu a Ferida do Vento de modo que ela raspasse em Kouga, pois assim ele não morreria, apenas ficaria um "pouco" machucado.

Kouga caiu no chão inconsciente, mas não morto. InuYasha odiava matar os que julgava dignos de viver e aquele guarda, com certeza, estava apenas cumprindo seu dever. Com um pulo, encontrava-se em frente a neta do rei e sua dama de companhia. Olhou para trás e percebeu que Miroku corria até eles gritando algo parecido com "Não foi culpa minha InuYasha!". InuYasha levantou Kagome pela cintura, a colocou sobre seus ombros, sentou-a na carruagem e sentou-se ao seu lado. Enquanto isso, Miroku e Kaede, a dama de companhia, conversavam alegremente enquanto caminhavam em direção a carruagem. Os dois sentaram-se, Kaede ao lado de InuYasha e Miroku entre Kaede e a janela.

Não demoraram muito para chegarem no porto. InuYasha pegou, delicadamente Kagome no colo, mas esta começou a espernear e gritar, de modo que ele a jogou sobre seu ombro e subiu a bordo do Shikon. Enquanto isso, Miroku, tentava, em vão, colocar Kaede sobre seu ombro, como vira o companheiro fazer. Em parte porque ela esperneava ainda mais que Kagome e em parte porque ela pesava muito mais que a patroa e Miroku não tinha nem metade da força de InuYasha. Já desanimado, virou para a dama de companhia:

-Olha senhora, que saber de uma coisa? Não sei nem porque você veio. Você não tem importância mesmo..... Não vou te seqüestrar... – falou ele, caminhando até a ponte que ligava o Shikon ao porto.

-O QUE?! – gritou a velha senhora, mas percebendo que ele a ignorava, saiu correndo atrás dele e gritando – Ei!! Espera ai! Eu sou paga para fazer companhia a Kagome sabia?? E além do mais, eu sempre quis viajar... Para onde nós vamos? Grécia? Itália? Estados Unidos?

-Olha aqui velhota, ninguém está te obrigando a subir a bordo, aliás, é melhor você ficar mesmo.... você é insuportável!– resmungou InuYasha, ao ver a dama de companhia subir a bordo. – E além do mais, você tem um cheiro ruim. – concluiu o hannyou, pegando Kaede pelo pé e virando-a de cabeça para baixo, na tentativa de que, talvez assim, o cheiro que ela exalava não alcançasse suas narinas. Ele tomou o cuidado de segurar a ponta do vestido junto ao tornozelo, para quer o vestido não caísse.

-Onde está Kagome? – perguntou a velha senhora, ainda de cabeça para baixo.

-Não te interessa velhota! – rugiu InuYasha – O que fazemos com essa praga Sesshoumaru?!

- Jogue-a junto com a outra. – respondeu o capitão – e depois mande Kikyou arranjar-lhes roupas.

-Certo. – falou o hannyou, levando a dama de companhia, ainda de cabeça para baixo, para o aposento onde estava sua patroa. Chegando lá, arremessou-a, de modo que ela caísse em cima da cama e foi chamar Kikyou.

..... No dia seguinte ......

- ACORDA KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! – gritava Kaede desesperada, balançando a companheira na tentativa de acordá-la – NÓS VAMOS MORREEEEEERRR!!!! – parou de gritar ao perceber batidas na porta que quase derrubavam a mesma.

- Hã?! Que?! – tentava situar-se uma Kagome sonolenta.

-NÓS VAMOS MORRRRRRRER!!!!!!!!!

-O QUE?! – falou a garota de olhos azuis, pulando, da cama, mas caindo novamente devido ao balanço do navio.

-O NAVIO VAI NAUFRAGAR!! – gritava a dama de companhia, desesperada.

-CLARO QUE NÃO, VELHOTA. É SÓ UMA PEQUENA TEMPESTADE!!! – ouviu-se uma voz vinda da porta.

InuYasha olhava cada pingo de chuva que alcançava o mar, a imensidão azul que ele admirava. Ou melhor, quem o visse, poderia jurar que ele o fazia, mas seus pensamentos estavam voltados para a sua nova hospede. Relembrava o breve momento em que a teve sobre seus braços. Lembrou-se do doce cheiro que o corpo bem modelado da garota emanava, além da maciez que possuía. Ficou ali, absorto em pensamentos, até que ouviu um grito vindo do quarto da dona de seus pensamentos. Correu até lá e chegou a tempo de ouvir Kaede dizer que o navio naufragaria. Abriu a porta do quarto delas com um murro e entrou gritando:

-CLARO QUE NÃO VELHOTA. É SÓ UMA PEQUENA TEMPESTADE!! – mas no momento seguinte arrependeu-se de tê-lo feito, pois percebeu que ambas encontravam-se de camisola. A camisola de Kagome permitia uma visão das curvas bem acentuadas que seu corpo possuía. Já a de Kaede... é melhor não mencionar...O gesto de InuYasha fez com que as duas mulheres presentes no cômodo pulassem na cama e pegassem o cobertor pra cobri-las. Mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de reparar no corpo de sua vítima. Era simplesmente lindo. Ficou um tempo fitando-a, sem perceber o que estava fazendo.

-EI!! Sai já daqui!! Seu pervertido!! – gritou Kagome - Vocês aqui são todos pervertidos aqui?! – o grito exageradamente alto de Kagome, fez com que InuYasha saísse de seus pensamentos e sentisse um tapa que levava nas costa, fazendo-o perder o ar por alguns instantes. Virou-se para trás e ao ver quem era, fechou a porta com uma rapidez impressionante, mesmo para um hannyou.

- Pode começar a se explicar, InuYasha, ou melhor tentar, porque eu não acreditarei em qualquer história barata!! – gritou uma mulher, furiosa.

-Calma Kikyou, eu juro que não é o que você está pensando!!

-Ah não é??

-Não!

-E como sabe o que eu estou pensando?! – perguntou a namorada do hannyou, e diante do silencio do namorado, continuou – É impossível você saber o que eu estou pensando, a não ser que você realmente estivesse fazendo isso, não é?

-Calma Kikyou... Não foi nada de mais... Eu só vim ver se elas queriam algo!! Não é justo deixá-las morrerem de fome.

- Eu falei que não acreditaria em histórias baratas....

-Kikyou, você confia em mim ou não?

-Sinceramente......eu acho que não...

-Mas Kikyou...

- Acabou InuYasha... Acabou.... – falou a garota, indo embora. InuYasha xingou-se e saiu andando também, mas em direção à proa do navio... Sabia que não adianta insistir quando a questão era Kikyou e era apenas admirando o mar que conseguia esquecer seus problemas, limpar a cabeça e impedir que as lágrimas, que agora rolavam pelo seu rosto, caíssem. Estava lá a mais ou menos meia hora, seus olhos já estavam inchados, pois não conseguia impedir que as lágrimas corressem pelo seu rosto. Sentiu um cheiro de lavanda familiar invadir suas narinas. Virou-se instintivamente e encontrou a garota de olhos azuis a fitá-lo fixamente, com uma expressão triste tomando sua face.

Continua...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 OIIIIIIIII 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

oiee... Espero que vocês estejam gostando dessa fic... Para os interessados, a musica que eu usei foi "Away From Me", do evanescence.

Por favor façam uma escritora feliz e deixem reviews...

¢ä¢á


	2. Como?

**_Um Ato de Pirataria_**

_**Por CaH-Chan**_

_**Capitulo II – Como?!?**_

-Kikyou, você confia em mim ou não? – Kagome pode ouvir o capitão e uma voz feminina discutirem na porta de sua cabine.

-Sinceramente......eu acho que não...

-Mas Kikyou...

- Acabou InuYasha... Acabou.... – Ela sentiu-se triste pelo hannyou... O silêncio o denunciou. Ele parecia muito triste, abriu a porta para desculpar-se, afinal, sentia-se culpada. Mas ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com um chão molhado por algumas gotas de lágrimas. Então lembrou-se que estava apenas de camisola. Voltou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Correu até um pequeno armário presente cômodo e encontrou dentro dele as roupas que uma mulher havia colocado lá durante a noite. Vestiu um vestido azul claro, que modelava a parte de cima de seu corpo e tinha a saia longa. Já vestida, jogou um vestido um pouco maior para Kaede. Ele era marrom escuro, com a saia longa, como o de Kagome.

Kagome saiu e foi procurar o capitão. Estava faminta e queria comer algo. Andou por todo o navio, e em fim, chegou na proa, onde encontrou o irmão mais novo do capitão, quem sabe ele pudesse dar-lhe comida. Mas então lembrou-se do acontecido pouco mais cedo. Reparou que os olhos dourados encontravam-se inchados e o rosto, manchado por lágrimas.

-Sinto muito. – desculpou-se a garota.

-Porque? Vai para o seu quarto logo garota!

-Calma... Apenas, desculpe-me..... Me sinto culpada...Sei o que houve...

-Cala a boca e vai embora agora garota, se não eu juro que te jogo no mar!! – resmungou ele, mas ficou ainda mais surpreendido ao perceber que a garota aproximara-se dele ao invés de afastar-se. – Você quer morrer?? – mas a garota permaneceu em silencio, e, como antes, apenas deu um passo para frente, ficando a mais ou menos dois metros dele.

-Apenas me desculpe...minha consciência está pesada...

-Que fique, mas se você não sair daqui agora, não terei piedade... Você vai para o mar!! – Ele estava confuso....Deveria estar furioso a este momento! Nem Kikyou o desobedecia! Mas por algum motivo, não conseguia enfurecer-se com ela... Ele voltou a fitar o mar, achando que ela já havia partido, mas continuava a sentir o cheiro dela. Então, lançou-se na direção dela, como fazia na hora de matar alguém, mas, ao contrário do que pensava, ela continuava parada.

-Você não é capaz de matar... – falou Kagome, ao ouvido de InuYasha, quando ele passou por ela, no golpe fingido.

-Se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza disso...

-Olha InuYasha, eu tenho certeza absoluta disso, e não vão ser palavras, que me farão mudar de idéia. Me diga, porque você mata?

-Ah, somente os mais fortes devem sobreviver... Não há razão para existirem fracos no universo. – falou em um rosnado.

- O que eu te fiz para você ter tanta raiva de mim?

-NASCEU!!

-Urrrrr – urrou a garota, agora, irritada – Quer saber de uma coisa?? Eu achei que sua alma era pura, mas acho que me enganei. VÁ PARA O INFERNO INUYASHA!!!!! – falou a garota, já correndo de volta para o quarto.

-Sinto muito, mas não dá! Eu já estou nele desde que vi você pela primeira vez!!

-Sabe de uma coisa?? Eu acho que prefiro morrer a viver junto com você nesse navio!!

-Ótimo !!! Ninguém quer você aqui mesmo, pode morrer!! – ele gritou, mas a essa altura, ela já batia, com força, a porta do quarto.

O hannyou voltou a fitar o mar, mas dessa vez seus pensamentos estavam mesclados. Revezavam-se entre Kikyou e Kagome.Ficava perguntando-se se não havia sido duro demais com Kagome, mas ao mesmo tempo, seu subconsciente respondia que não, era assim que a vida o ensinara a viver, através da força, e era assim que continuaria sendo. Mas apesar disso, continuava sentindo-se culpado.

A noite não tardou a cair, encerrando aquele dia triste. O hannyou batia na porta das hospedes a essa hora.

-OI!!!! - cumprimentou-o Kagome, enquanto entreabria a porta do quarto, de modo que apenas seu rosto ficasse visível.

-Oi..é....olha....sobre a nossa discussão de hoje de manhã eu...... – InuYasha tentava começar, mas as palavras lhe faltavam. Sentiu o rosto aquecer e automaticamente desviou o olhar, passando a fitar o mar.

-Ai tudo bem! Esquece isso. Quer alguma coisa?

-An?? Não!

-Então o que veio fazer aqui?

-Eu?? Eu vim.......am...........saber se queriam jantar. Querem??

-Claro! Nossa, eu estou morrendo de fome! Vamos Kaede?

-Obvio que eu não vou.... Se eu já passo mal de estomago vazio, quem dirá de estomago cheio....... Mas vá você. – ouviu-se a voz da dama de companhia vindo de dentro do quarto.

-Certo. – respondeu Kagome, e voltou-se para InuYasha – Você janta sozinho?

-An?? Ah..Normalmente sim... É melhor do que jantar junto com Jakotsu ou o resto da tripulação, e a Kikyou sempre está ocupada a este horário.

-Já jantou?

-Não.... Porque quer saber?

-Posso jantar com você??

-NÃO!!

-Porque não?!?!

-Porque....porque....porque eu fico muito bem jantando sozinho!! Não quero que ninguém tenha pena de mim!!

-Eu não tenho pena! Você janta sozinho porque quer!! Eu só queria companhia porque eu não gosto de jantar sozinha....- confessou Kagome, fitando o chão.

-Ah....Sendo assim tudo bem... Vamos logo...

-Espera! Eu tenho que trocar de roupa.

-Está bem... Vou te esperar aqui fora...

-OBAAAA!! É rapidinho!! Já volto!!

1 hora e meia depois....

-Tchau Kaede! – InuYasha ouviu Kagome dizer, por trás da porta. Levantou-se do chão, onde estivera sentado, e ajeitou as vestes vermelhas. Viu a porta abrir-se e Kagome sair do quarto. Ela estava maravilhosa. Trajava um vestido de Kikyou. InuYasha já vira a ex-namorada usá-lo, mas apenas uma vez. Era negro, de modo que combinava com seus cabelos, tinha rosas roxas bordados, que em alguns pontos, confundia-se com o tecido. Da cintura para cima, ajustava-se ao corpo e em baixo, era levemente rodado, alcançando o chão. Tinha babados da cor das rosas na região do decote quadrado. Kagome estava sorridente, como sempre, e InuYasha não pode deixar e reparar em como aquele vestido ficava muito melhor nela do que em Kikyou.

- Tem algo no meu dente? – perguntou Kagome, visivelmente envergonhada.

-O QUE?!

-Tem algo no meu dente? É porque você não para de olhar para mim...

-Ah..Não...Não tem nada não... Vamos? – chamou InuYasha.

-Claro! Eu demorei?

- ¬¬' Poe demorar nisso!! Isso eu garanto... pela posição da lua, eu diria que você demorou umas.....hum......2 horas..

-Uau! O tempo voou!

-Não para mim... – resmungou InuYasha, enquanto entravam na cozinha. – Sente-se ai que eu vou pegar um prato. – falou enquanto indicava a cadeira da mesa.

-Certo... Quer ajuda?

-Não precisa. Sente-se ai.

-Se insiste... – rendeu-se a garota, sentando-se e olhando InuYasha colocar algum tipo de sopa pegajosa em dois pratos.

-Toma. Não é nada gostoso.... O Jakotsu não sabe cozinhar, mas pelo menos serve para matar a fome.... e ninguém nunca morreu por tomá-la. – falou, enquanto entregava o prato de sopa para Kagome.

-Obrigada....- agradeceu, enquanto mexia a sopa com a colher, mas esta mal se movia dentro da substancia gosmenta – De que é feita?

-Isso só o Jakotsu sabe, mas vai por mim, Kagome, é melhor não saber.

-Certo.... – falou ela, finalmente conseguindo tirar a colher de dentro da "sopa" e colocando-a na boca, para provar. – ECAAAA!!!! – gritou, mas InuYasha lançou-se na sua direção, empurrando a mesa, e tapando-lhe a boca, mas fazendo a cair da cadeira e caindo por cima dela.

-SHHHH!!!!! Não grita! – falou ele, soltando a boca da garota.

-Porque? – Falou ela, mais calma agora, mas com a língua de fora, na esperança de não sentir o gosto da "sopa" e com que o ardor parecido a uma queimadura que a sopa quente a fazia sentir nesse momento passasse.

-Porque pode acordar o....

-INU-CHANNNNNNNNNNN!!!! – ouviu-se um grito da porta da cozinha, chamando a atenção dos dois. O youkai de repente parou de gritar ao reparar melhor na cena. InuYasha encontrava-se deitado por cima de Kagome, que estava com a língua de fora. Jakotsu foi correndo até o fogão e pegou a panela de "sopa".

-Espera ai, Jakotsu, o que você vai fazer com isso? – perguntou InuYasha, levantando-se .

-Ela....ela....ela..... ela estava dando em cima de você!!! Sua desgraçada!!! – gritou o youkai, arremessando a panela na direção de Kagome, que ainda estava deitada. No entanto, na esperança de ajudá-la, InuYasha, jogou-se na frente dela, de modo que a panela atingiu seu abdômen, jogando o contra a parede. Impossibilitando-o de levantar-se.

-AII!! Você ficou louco, Jakotsu? – falou InuYasha, com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

- Mas Inu-chan, porque você salvou essa menina??

-Sabe o que Seshoumaru fará se machucarmos ela??

-Nada provavelmente...

-Ele ia cortar você todo, e jogar álcool em suas feridas. Arrancaria seus braços e pernas, depois te amarraria em uma bola de canhão e te lançaria no fundo do mar.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!!! – gritou o youkai, saindo correndo da cozinha, fazendo o maior barulho. – Que mau!

- Você está bem? – perguntou Kagome, preocupada, levantando-se.

-Eu pareço bem?? – respondeu o hannyou, tentando levantar-se e caindo novamente.

-Eu te ajudo. – falou Kagome, indo até ele, e deixando que ele apoiasse em seu ombro para levantar-se. A dor em seu rosto era cada vez mais visível. – Onde fica o seu quarto?

-Fica...- mas ele foi impedido de continuar a falar, pois Seshoumaru acabara de entrar no cômodo, assustando aos dois.

-O que aconteceu aqui?? – perguntou o capitão – Solte InuYasha, garota!

-Mas ele está machucado!

-Solte!

-Ele vai cair!!

-Eu mandei soltar!!

-NÃO!

- Sua insolente! Está me desafiando??

-Entenda como quiser, mas ele está machucado e eu vou ajudá-lo.

-Você quer morrer?

-Com licença. – falou Kagome, tentando passar pela porta, com um InuYasha semiconsciente pendurado em seu ombro.

-Ora Sua... – urrou Sesshoumaru, dando um tapa na cara da garota, fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse, junto com InuYasha.

-AII!!! SEU...SEU COVARDE!!! – gritou Kagome.

- Olha como fala comigo garota, mais cuidado da próxima vez.... – falou o capitão, saindo da cozinha e voltando para o seu quarto.

-Seu....Seu..... IDIOTAAA!!!!!

- Eu ouvi isso! – ouviu-se a voz de Sesshoumaru falar calmamente - Será castigada. Sabe este hannyou desprezível que seguras?? É meu irmão.

- Sei disso! Vai embora logo!! – protestou Kagome, fazendo um movimento brusco que acabou por fazer InuYasha cair no chão.

- Agradeça por eu estar de bom humor hoje menina, se não eu provavelmente lha mataria. Mas como não pretendo matá-la _ainda, _você vai pelo menos compensar o estrago que fez. Vai cuidar do meu irmão até ele estar bom e

vai fazê-lo sem reclamar, pois precisamos dele na tripulação.

-E se eu me recusar?

-Vai para a prancha. Pode começar já.

-Que estresse!! – resmungou Kagome, puxando o hannyou para o quarto dele pelas mãos.

O quarto não era muito espaçoso, até porque não havia quartos muito grandes naquele navio. Havia uma cama desarrumada no canto, com uma janela em cima e com uma mesa no centro e três cadeiras. A mesa estava cheia de mapas e pergaminhos, já que ele ajudava o irmão mais velho a traçar as rotas de viagem. Havia também um armário entreaberto em um canto, com roupas penduradas em cima e uma mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Com muito esforço, Kagome deitou InuYasha na cama e foi atrás de Seiki, que ouviu dizer saber mais sobre medicina do que os outros tripulantes do navio.

Bateu na porta ao lado várias vezes, até acordar quem dormia naquele quarto. A porta se abriu e deixou visível um Miroku irritado.

-QUEM É O DESGRA.... Boa noite senhorita Kagome. Deseja algo?

-Sabe me dizer qual é o quarto do Seiki?

-Para que eu vou querer saber quarto de homem?? Só não bata no penúltimo quarto. É o da Kikyou. E no último também não. É do Sesshoumaru.

-Certo. Obrigada Miroku.

-A propósito.... – começou ele, segurando as mãos de Kagome entre as suas – A senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu?

-O QUE?!? – gritou Kagome, estupefata. – Olha, tem certeza de que você está bem??

-Sim.

-Olha.... Eu acho que não vai dar não.... Eu... Eu tenho que achar o Seiki! Boa noite!! – Falou Kagome, gritando e batendo imediatamente no quarto ao lado.

- Quem é?!? – Kagome ouviu a voz de Keinthi após bater varias vezes na porta.

-Kagome. Eu não queria te acordar, mas preciso descobrir o quarto do Seiki.... Sabe qual é??

-Sei.

-Qual??

-Eu não vou te falar.... Você é só uma metida a mais no mundo.... Agora vá embora e me deixe dormir, devem ser quase duas da manha, sabia?!?!?!?!

- Urrrr – resmungou a garota, dando um chute na porta e batendo na porta seguinte, mas esta, para variar, abriu-se rapidamente.

-INU-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!! VOCÊ VEIO ME VEEEEEEEEEERRR!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Jakotsu, super empolgado, abrindo a porta com uma velocidade espantosa – AHHHHH!! Vai embora garota nojentaa!!!! Você fez o Inu-chan se machucar!!

-Não fui eu que joguei uma panela de gosma nele!!

-Primeiro de tudo, não era gosma, era sopa!! E segundo, eu não joguei no inu-chan, eu joguei em você...

-Como você é chato.... Já vi que você não vai me falar nada, então tchau! – falou Kagome, fechando a porta do quarto dele e dirigindo-se ao único quarto restante, sem contar o de Sesshoumaru e o da Kikyou. Bateu repetitivamente.

A porta do quarto abriu-se logo, revelando um Seiki semi-nu, apenas de short. Kagome ficou pasma observando o rapaz. Os olhos verdes contrastavam com os cabelos negros rebeldes, que lhe caiam sobre a face (até o nariz) e jogados charmosamente para o lado. Desceu um pouco mais e pode perceber o abdômen um pouco definido do rapaz.

-Boa noite senhorita. Posso ajudá-la? – perguntou Seiki, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

-Ah....é......bem...... – a garota tentava começar, mas as palavras lhe faltavam. Sentiu a face aquecer e passou a fitar o chão – Me..Me disseram que vo..você entende muito de medicina......e eu queria pedir que....me...me ajudasse a cuidar do....do InuYasha.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou o rapaz, preocupado e kagome contou-lhe tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite. – Claro que ajudarei a senhorita!! Pode ir para o quarto dele que eu só vou trocar de roupa e já a encontro lá.

- Certo.... – falou Kagome, levantando o rosto e dando uma ultima olhada em Seiki, antes de correr até o quarto de InuYasha. Chegou lá e deparou-se com um Inuyasha ensopado. Kagome não reparou que chovia enquanto ela andava pelo navio atrás de Seiki. Correu até a janela, por onde as gotas de chuva passavam e caiam sobre InuYasha, e fechou-a. Estranhou o fato de o navio não estar balançando, até que parou um instante e percebeu que o navio balançava sim, ela que ainda não havia reparado. Nesse momento, houve um solavanco mais forte, que acabou por fazê-la perder o equilíbrio, e esbarrando em cima de Seiki, que acabara de entrar no cômodo. Sentiu Seiki, que estava apoiado na parede, segurá-la pelo vestido e colocá-la de pé.

Atchim - InuYasha espirrou.

-Pela deusa dos Mares, o que aconteceu aqui?!?

-Eu...eu....esqueci de fechar a janela...- falou Kagome, sem conseguir encará-lo.

-Eu não acredito... Sabe onde é a cozinha?? – perguntou ele e prosseguiu após ver o sinal afirmativo que ela fez com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Vá até lá e pegue um pano de chão.

-Certo. Eu já volto. – falou Kagome, correndo até a cozinha. Estava chovendo, de modo que ela corria com as mãos sobre a cabeça, na tentativa frustrada de impedir que a chuva caísse sobre sua face. De repente, pisou sobre algo macio e ouviu-se um grito:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII!!!! – ouviu-se uma voz masculina desconhecida. Kagome olhou para os lados, na esperança de encontrar o dono da voz. – SAI DE CIMA DO MEU RABOOOOOO!!!! – ouviu-se novamente a voz.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – foi a vez de Kagome gritar, logo após de olhar para o chão e ver lá um pequeno youkai que mais parecia um filhote de raposa. Saiu correndo, voltando em direção ao quarto de InuYasha, mas esbarrou em alguém e acabou caindo. Do chão, olhou para cima e viu uma mulher sombria que a fitava:

-Garota tola! Porque quer acordar o navio inteiro?! Os tripulantes podem querer dormir sabia?!?

-Tem...tem um youkai aqui....- sussurrou Kagome, levantando-se.

-Óbvio que tem. O que achou que Sesshoumaru fosse? – respondeu uma voz fria.

-Não.... não é o Sesshoumaru.....

-Para com isso garota. Saia da minha frente. –falou Kikyou, empurrando Kagome, fazendo-a escorregar no chão molhado e cair no chão. Deitada, Kagome viu o filhote de youkai em que pisara pular por cima dela e pregar-se ao rosto de Kikyou. A mulher gritava e empurrava o pequeno youkai com as mãos, mas não conseguia livrar-se.

A gritaria acabou por acordar e atrair a tripulação do navio com exceção de inuYasha e Seiki, fazendo um circulo em volta de Kagome, que ainda estava deitada, e de Kikyou que ainda não havia conseguido tirar o filhote de seu rosto.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de Kikyou e arrancou o youkai de lá, puxando-o pela nuca.

-O que significa isso? – perguntou o capitão.

-Esse youkai pirralho.... – começou Kikyou, apontando para o filhote.

-Grudou no seu rosto.....tá....tá... isso nós já sabemos – completou Keinthi.

-Como este youkai conseguiu entrar aqui?!? – perguntou Seshoumaru. Fez-se um breve silencio até que Miroku quebrou-o.

-Eu acho que já sei capitão..... – falou o marinheiro, apontando para a sombra de uma ilha que formava-se logo após a densa neblina que os cercava.

-Mas como paramos aqui?? Não era para o InuYasha tomar conta do leme hoje a noite?? - perguntou Keinthi.

-O Inu-chan se machucou. – respondeu Jakotsu, com um olhar triste.

-Urrrr... Será que estou cercado de incompetentes?!?! – resmungou Sesshoumaru – O que estão esperando?? Descer ancora a bombordo!! Baixar os botes!! Rápido, bando de inúteis! Onde está Seiki?

- No quarto de InuYasha – respondeu Kagome, de pé – vou chamá-lo. – ela correu até o quarto do hannyou e avisou Seiki. Ele deu-a algumas instruções e se foi. Kagome então, passou a fitar InuYasha, ficando sem ar no instante em que colocou os olhos nele. Seiki havia retirado a parte de cima de seu kimono, de modo que ele estava apenas de calças, deixando a mostra o abdômen bem definido do hannyou. A rajada de cabelos prateados caia-lhe sobre a face, modelando seu rosto. Ficou algum tempo admirando a beleza do hannyou, que nunca havia reparado antes. Até que lembrou-se das instruções que Seiki lhe havia passado. Ele a havia informado que ele quebrara duas costelas. Ficou mais um tempo olhando para o hannyou desacordado na cama. Nunca desejara ser médica, exatamente porque não sabia como agir. Não sabia o que fazer com seu "paciente", até que ouviu passos vindo juntamente com leves rugidos. Estremeceu_." Seria Seshoumaru?!"_

Continua....

SZ

Oi genteee!!!

Tomara que vocês estejam gostando.... Deixem reviews please... Senão eu juro que paro de escrever!!

**Dessa-chan- Que bom que você está gostando. Pode ficar tranqüila que eu vou continuar postando, desde que você continue cometando. Ah, e sobre a sua fic "Tudo é possível", eu estou lendo e estou AMANDO!!. Continue escrevendo, please!! **


	3. EntãoIsso é amar?

_**Um Ato de Pirataria**_

_**Por cac-chan**_

_**Capitulo III – Então... isso é amar?**_

Nunca desejara ser médica, exatamente porque não sabia como agir. Não sabia o que fazer com seu "paciente", até que ouviu passos vindo juntamente com leves rugidos. Estremeceu_." Seria Seshoumaru?!"_

Kagome levantou-se, ficando de pé em frente ao hannyou desacordado. Se fosse realmente o capitão, teria que preparar-se para uma boa discussão. A porta entreabriu-se e por ela entrou o pequenino youkai em que Kagome havia pisado. Parou para observá-lo agora, à luz das velas. Era um youkai fofinho. Ele não deveria ter mais de meio metro de altura e mais parecia um filhote de raposa com roupas e suspenso sobre as patas traseiras.

-Boa noite senhorita! Sou Shippou, ao seu dispor!! Desculpe se eu a assustei. – começou o pequeno youkai.

-Sou Higurashi Kagome. Prazer.Desculpe por ter pisado no seu rabo.

-Tudo bem!

-Como você entrou aqui??

-Entrando ué!

-Sim ,mas como? Pode contar-me?

-Sou sempre eu quem tenho que fazer tudo... Caso você não tenha percebido, o navio esta encalhado na ilha, ele bateu em uma pedra...

- ... – Kagome estava pasma. Era só o que lhe faltava! Ficar presa em uma ilha junto com um monte de piratas... "_Pelo menos Kaede, Inuyasha, Miroku e Seiki estarão comigo"_ pensava kagome, mesmo sabendo que esse pensamento podia ser falso. De repente, bateu-lhe uma vontade incontrolável de abraçar Shippou. Sabia que ele poderia mordê-la, mas não conseguia controlar-se. Abraçou-o, mas ao contrario do que pensava, ele se alinhou em seu colo, como seu procurasse por abrigo.

-Kagome, acho que achei em você uma grande amiga... – murmurou ele.

- Que bom... – falou ela, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto_. "Espero que um dia eu possa falar o mesmo de você, Shippou." - _Por acaso você morava sozinho naquela ilha Shippou?

- Uhum... Eu morava com meu pai, mas ele foi morto por youkais malvados há dois anos anos atrás.

-Que pena...

-É... Mas às vezes é bom viver sozinho... É bom saber que não há ninguém para te trair ou matar... É só você, você mesmo e a natureza... – falou Shippou. Kagome sentiu pena... A morte do pai com certeza fora muito pior para ele do que para a maioria das pessoas, já que ele só tinha o pai... Percebeu naquele momento, que o pequeno youkai fora forçado a amadurecer para aceitar que estava sozinho e teria que viver as suas próprias custas. Sentiu uma pontada no coração.... ninguém merecia viver assim...

-Kagome....

-O que foi Shippou?

-Você parece triste... Aconteceu algum,a coisa?

-N-não Shippou, está tudo bem... – falou a garota, abraçando novamente o filhote de youkai – Eu vou cuidar de você... Serei sua amiga...

- Eu também vou cuidar de você, Kagome... – Falou o youkai, aconchegando-se no colo da garota.

-AH!! Droga! Esqueci do inuYasha!! – Kagome levantou-se de um pulo e virou-se para o hannyou que dormia. O desanimo tomou conta de seu corpo. Ela estava preste a desistir, mas não podia desistir de mais nada... Já desistira de lutar para ser livre, para não casar-se com Houjo, desistira de lutar por seus sonhos, por seus desejos... Desde que era pequena sempre acabava desistindo de alguma coisa.. Dessa vez seria diferente... Shippou estava com ela.. Ela conseguiria... Tinha que tentar! InuYasha se machucara por sua causa... Iria compensar seu erro!! TINHA que cuidar dele!! Além do mais, tinha que admitir, por alguma razão, ela apenas não conseguia deixá-lo ali e jogar a responsabilidade para outra pessoa. Algo a prendia a ele. Ela não sabia o que era, mas sabia que existia uma ligação.

Foi até a mesa no centro do quarto e pegou uma imensa tira de pano. Seiki havia informado-a que ele não poderia, já que Seshoumaru não permitiria que ele enfaixasse Inuyasha, já que ele havia dado esta tarefa a ela, por tanto ele a ensinou.

Com a ajuda de Shippou, ela levantou cuidadosamente Inuyasha, apenas o suficiente para passar a faixa sob ele. E assim foi enfaixando-o na altura do abdômen até a faixa acabar, como Seiki lhe havia instruído. Sentou-se ao lado dele, explicou para Shippou onde era a cozinha e pediu para ele pegar-lhe um copo de água. Não agüentou apenas olhar o rosto belo de InuYasha. Acariciou-lhe a face por alguns instantes e depois passou a fitar o teto, absorta em pensamentos.Pensava em tudo o que havia lhe acontecido... _"Eu me odeio por ter aceitado passear com o inuYasha!! Foi por causa dele que eu vim parar nesse navio de piratas...... Mas será..... Será que isso foi realmente ruim....? Em casa, todos me viam como um membro da realeza, quase não tinha amigos... E foi assim que pude conhecer o Miroku e o Shippou..... e o InuYasha... Não!! Não foi bom conhecê-lo!! A quem estou enganando?? Sei que no fundo gostei de conhecê-lo.... " _ Olhou para o hannyou e, por um instante, teve a impressão de ver dois orbes dourados a observando, mas foi só por um instante, já que Shippou logo chegou, chamando a sua atenção.

No convés, homens corriam para todo o lado, descendo os botes e preparando-se para desembarcar. A correria tomava conta do Shikon. Eram botes sendo baixados e velas sendo recolhidas. A tripulação estava em ação mais uma vez. Logo, todos estavam nos botes (com exceção de Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou e Kaede, que estava enjoada no quarto e não queria ser incomodada), remando em direção a ilha, de onde puderam ver que o casco estava danificado devido à colisão com um recife, próximo a praia da ilha.

-Kagome, eu não achei a cozinha.... – falou o pequeno youkai, entrando no quarto de cabeça baixa.

-Tudo bem Shippou... Olha, me espera aqui e olha o Inuyasha por um minutinho... Quer água também?

-Quero sim, obrigado...

-Tá bom... Já volto.. – falou a garota, levantando-se e correndo a até a escada que levava a cozinha e descendo-a rapidamente. A cozinha ficava sempre com uma barra de madeira na frente da porta, trancando-a, por opção da tripulação, já que quando ela ficava aberta, batia o tempo todo, devido ao balanço do mar. Kagome levantou a barra e a deixou numa posição em que assim que a porta se fechasse, ela desceria, pois seria difícil para ela descê-la segurando dois copos de água.

Assim que entrou no cômodo, teve um choque. A cozinha estava alagada. A água gelada lhe batia nos tornozelos, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse sua espinha. Atravessou a cozinha, pegou uma vela, ascendeu-a e adentrou no depósito, à procura da fonte daquela inundação. Percebeu um rompimento no casco que permitia a entrada da água. A essa altura, a água já lhe batia nos joelhos. Foi andando o mais rápido que pode em direção a porta da cozinha. Tinha que sair de lá e tentar arranjar ajuda, o se não o navio poderia naufragar! Kagome tentava tirar esse pensamento da cabeça. A água escorria para fora da cozinha pela porta aberta, alagando os primeiros degraus da escada. Uma rajada mais forte de água fez com que a porta se fechasse num baque surdo e conseqüentemente, a barra caiu, trancando-a por fora.Kagome pegou uma faca e tentou tirar um pano que ficava em baixo da porta (que tinha a função de impedir que o cheiro da comida de Jakotsu se espalhasse pelo navio), porém, mesmo com toda a água e os empurrões que Kagome dava-lhe com a faca, o pano insistia em ficar ali. Kagome tentou até que a água começou a lhe bater na cintura e ela tinha que mergulhar para poder empurrar o pano. _"Se eu conseguir, um pouco da água pode sair por aqui. Tomara que eles voltem logo..." _a garota pensava, desesperada. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Sentia frio e medo. Queria alguém para lhe ajudar, alguém que a protegesse.

-Inuyasha...- Kagome não conseguiu controlar as palavras que saiam da sua boca...Eram palavras que vinham do coração_.... " Então é isso... Esse aperto no peito, essa agonia, essa vontade quase incontrolável que sinto toda vez que chego perto dele, então é isso.... Então isso que é amar...?? É desejar ter a pessoa amada sempre por perto... É querer vê-la feliz, mesmo que não sendo ao seu lado... É precisar dela para continuar existindo? Isso é amar??" _As perguntas lotavam a cabeça de Kagome... Finalmente havia descoberto seus sentimentos, mas agora, eles não tinham mais importância.

A água lhe batia na no tórax. Ela esmurrava a porta, estava desesperada, não era assim que queria morrer... e nem com essa idade... _"Pelo menos se eu morrer, não terei de me casar com Houjo... Que ironia... Estou para casar-me com um dos homens mais ricos do Japão e me apaixono por um pirata...!" _ Kagome pensava, com um sorriso irônico no rosto. Realmente... o mundo dá voltas...Kagome pensava, desistindo de esmurrar a porta, afinal, apenas Shippou estava no navio, mas ele não sabia onde era a cozinha e não conseguiria salvá-la. Estava morta... Justo Kagome, que nunca havia feito mal a ninguém.

Porém, por mais que Kagome soubesse que seu fim estava próximo, não conseguia aceitar a idéia de que morreria. Voltou a mergulhar e recomeçou a esmurrar a porta. Suas pernas estavam cansadas, seus punhos cortados. Ela pausou as batidas por um instante, depois de cinco minutos sem resposta. Foi nadando e abraçou a superfície da mesa, boiando, seus pulmões gritando desesperados por ar... Restava apenas mais 10 centimetros sem água ali, de modo que tornada,se difícil respirar. Sentiu um forte solavanco, e viu a faca que escapara de sua mão instantes antes vindo em sua direção. Jogou-se para o lado, com o resto de força que tinha, a lamina da faca raspou em seu ombro, fazendo-lhe um pequeno corte, mas Kagome, sem ver o que estava atrás de si ao desviar da faca, acabou por bater a nuca na ponta da mesa. Sua vista ficou escura. Sua cabeça já não pensava mais como antes. Respirar era impossível, assim como mover-se. Sentia seu corpo passando entre a água. Considerava-se morta, até ser amparada por dois braços fortes, mas acabou perdendo totalmente os sentidos nesse instante.

InuYasha apenas lembrava-se da dor que sentira antes de desmaiar e de ver e ouvir Kagome defendendo-o.

De repente, fora parar no meio de um campo de flores. Viu Kikyou deitada lá. Correu até ela. Queria abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas chegando mais perto, percebeu que ela não estava sozinha. Havia alguém com ela, mas o rosto masculino estava embaçado e o corpo, escuro. Kikyou agia como se não tivesse o visto. Beijava e abraça o homem, mas ignorava totalmente inuYasha. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto do hannyou, seguida de várias outras. Mas logo, Kikyou e o outro homem levantaram-se e foram embora abraçados, dando as costas para o hannyou. Mas logo após isso, um vento forte alcançou o campo e lançou contra o abdômen do hannyou milhares de pétalas de rosas, dando a sensação do mais gostoso carinho do mundo. Era como se rosas delicadas o cercassem e o acariciassem. O hannyou se sentia nas nuvens. Após uma meia hora assim, as pétalas caíram no chão e o carinho teve fim, fazendo o mundo em que o hannyou estava desabar. Mas após alguns minutos, as rosas acariciavam-lhe a face. Se antes ele havia se sentindo nas nuvens, agora ele havia chegado em Marte. Era a sensação mais gostosa que já havia sentido em sua vida. Muito melhor do que os carinhos de Kikyou e tão bom quanto os aconchegos de sua mãe, se não fosse melhor. Sentia as rosas percorrerem livremente seu rosto, causando-lhe uma sensação indescritível. Percebeu então que não estava sonhando. Sentiu o carinho parar e um cheiro lavanda conhecido invadiu suas narinas, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia uma voz masculina desconhecida falar:

Kagome, eu não achei a cozinha.... – _"Será que era Kagome?? Era Kagome que me acariciava??? Não pode ser.... E o que ela está fazendo aqui....??" _pensava ele. Não pode conter a ânsia de abrir os olhos, então o fez sem pestanejar. Lá estava a figura graciosa de Kagome, sentada ao seu lado, com a mão sobre sua cama.Porem, ela não havia percebido o olhar estranhamente calmo que o hannyou lhe lançava. Inuyasha viu também um pequeno kitsune dentro do quarto e tratou de fechar os olhos, antes que Kagome notasse que ele acordara.

-Tudo bem Shippou... Olha, me espera aqui e olha o Inuyasha por um minutinho... Quer água também? – a voz doce da garota adentrou pelo ouvido de Inuyasha, fazendo o coração do hannyou bater mais forte. De raiva. "Como ela pode ser tão carinhosa com essezinho desconhecido?!?"

-Quero sim, obrigado...

-Tá bom... Já volto.. – ele percebeu que Kagome saía e depois de um certo tempo, ele abriu os olhos.

-Quem é você?? – perguntou InuYasha.

-Shippou. Você deve ser o InuYasha...

-O que você está fazendo aqui, seu pirralhinho irritante?

- É um prazer te conhecer....

-Sai logo daqui que ninguém te quer nesse navio.... ei, como você entrou aqui?!?!?! – Inuyasha estava confuso.... era impossível entrar dentro de um navio em alto mar....?

-Entrando neh!! Duuuuuuuuuuurr – respondeu Shippou, mas Inuyasha não prestava mais atenção. Algo o preocupava. Kagome já devia estar voltando, mas ele não sentia nem o seu cheiro ali. Sentia seu cheiro na cozinha. Prestou um pouco mais de atenção e pode ouvir incessantes batidas na porta. Levantou-se mas a região enfaixada doía. Caiu sentado na cama e ficou ali, ouvindo as batidas e tentando levantar-se, até que subitamente, as batidas pararam. Inuyasha fez um esforço e chegou até a parede, onde foi apoiando-se até a cozinha. Viu a porta trancada por fora e abriu-a. Mesmo com toda a água saindo dali, ele pode ver Kagome perdendo os sentidos. De repente, sua dor havia passado. Sua consciência havia sumido. Não tinha problema se água fluía forte para fora. Era como se a única coisa importante naquele momento fosse Kagome. Sem ter controle sobre suas ações, InuYasha se lançou contra a inundação que jorrava para fora e saiu "andando" no meio da água, que lhe batia na cintura, até Kagome.

Agarrou-se a garota e deixou que a forte enxurrada o conduzisse para fora da cozinha, tomando cuidado para não bater na parede, ou ser atirado na escada. Chegando perto da mesma, deu um pulo, indo diretamente para cima. Correu o mais rápido que pode para seu quarto e deitou Kagome delicadamente na cama em que ele estivera até instantes atrás sob o olhar curioso de Shippou.

Continua...

oioi... Espero que vocês estejam gostando dessa fic... desculpa a demora, mas eu estava com um bloqueio mental....

Kohime – Oieeee... é bom saber que você está gostando da história... Fiquei muito feliz em saber disso!! Ah, obrigada pela dica que você me deu ...Você também escreve?? kissus e ja ne...


End file.
